What Runs Through Our Veins
by vannypanda94
Summary: Sesshomaru's struggle and doubt as he leaves Rin in a human village to live life as a normal girl. Will she follow him once she's lived a normal life? Will she find a human boy to fall in love with? Will Sesshomaru lose his affection for her once he's rid of her?Find out! Many chapters to come!
1. Story Placement and intro

What Runs Through Our Veins

This is just the intro and pretty much a story to sum up where everything is at so I don't just throw the readers into a random story in a random place. This takes place in the scene of the final episode of Inuyasha final cut. Lemons will come the further into the chapters we get :)

Preface

Narku has been defeted, thank to the joined forces of Inuyasha, his group, and Lord Sesshomaru (much to his disliking). And with this time so close to the humans, Lady Kiede had convinced him to let Rin stay in the human village for atime so that she can know all of her options before devoting the rest of her mortal life to him.

Chapter One

It's been four years since Naraku was defeated and a long and scent filed day for Lord Sesshomaru. Hunting down the perfect kimono for Rin was proving to be harder than he thought. If he must leave her to a human village, he will not tolerate her being dressed in common clothing. It had not bothered him before, when she was trveling with him, so why now?

'Why has something as trivilal as clothing gotten my attention now?' he thought to himself as he flew through th trees. Remembering back, she was dressed in the same orange and white checkered clothing she had on the day he saved her, day in and day out for weeks on end. His pursuit of Naraku was front and foremost in his mind, he hadn't had the time to spend searching for clothes for the girl. Perhaps this is why he was so focused on it now... his mind was no longer occupied with Naraku. To be honest, BECAUSE his mind was no longer occupied with Naraku, he has had more time to study his strange human companion. Watching her play in the grass, and fish in the river. The character he was most amused to see was the one Rin showed when she thought she was alone. Sesshomaru would hide in the shadows and watch her play by herself. Her mind was fascinating, the stories she would create were so pure and innocent. Although he would never admit it aloud, he was quite pleased at his role in each of the stories, the father figure, the lord of a fine castle, and once, even the head dog of her farm. Always in her mind..

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Cried the little imp Jaken, "Where are we going now M'lord?" His voice was so annoying, especially to his fine tuned ears.

The Lord simply kept on running as he stated in a cold voice, "Isn't it obvious Jaken, I'm in search of a new kimono for Rin." He heard the little imp grumble something nut was too occupied with the new scent that filled his nose. 'Yes,' he thought, ' this will do nicely.' He didn't care much for going near human villages, much less having normal interactions with them, such as purchasing goods. Instead he simply sent Jaken to seal them away. Rin had once mentioned her interest in the otherworldly garment of the future. Had Kagome not been sent to the future with no return, he would have somehow managed to acquire them. Unfortunately, this was the closest thing he could get.

A few hours later, the scent of the human village where Rin was left became stronger, along with the smell of his half human brother, Inuyasha. Although Lord Sesshomaru still felt a deep dislike of Inuyasha, he that Rin would be safe under his protection.

As the village came into view, he quickly assessed the area with his nose to find Rin's location. She was with Kaede, the monk, and.. a new scent of a human child. 'The monk and Demon slayer must have had another child..' he thought to himself, 'A perfect distraction.' Quickly and silently, Sesshomaru made his way to Kaede's hut and placed the kimono inside. He lingered there inside the hut, savoring Rin's scent. "How I miss her.." he whispered aloud. His heart ached strangely every time he thought of her. He felt a strong mixture of confusion and disgust at these seemingly human emotions. But, he could not deny his love for her. With one last whiff, he was out of the hut and into the air. As he flew over the village, a familiar smell arose from below him. As if to confirm his thoughts, the voice of Kagome reached him.

"Hey big bother!" she called out. Sesshomaru gave her the best, and most obvious look of annoyance he could possibly muster, and flew off.

'Maybe now I can get her those strange garments she was asking for..' he thought as he lie against the tree. Aloud he said, "I wonder how she's fairing with her new kimono." The thought of her in the brilliant gold silk popped in his head. Her delicate hands savoring the soft silk, the sparkle in her eyes as she takes in the colors. He could almost hear her voice..'Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!' And with that, the flush of heat entered his cheeks. This was a new sensation. "What is this?" he wondered aloud. Softly his fingers touched his cheeks. He dropped his hand looked to the sky, dozing off with Rin dancing in his head..


	2. Terrible Misunderstanding

Chapter 2

Terrible Misunderstanding

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V.)

'Its been weeks since I left her that kimono... why haven't I heard from her..' I lay under a tree not too far from the village. These strange feelings have been haunting me for far too long now.

-flashback-

As I flew away from leaving her new gift, I saw the human girl Inuyasha accompanies. 'So she has returned.' I thought to myself, 'Perhaps I'll send Jaken later to inquire about those strange clothes.'

"Hey big brother!" I heard her shout from below. I gave her the most annoyed look I could put on, and flew away. How dare she call me big brother, as if she could be worthy of having any relations to me. Humph. Soon I will be expecting a message from Inuyasha however. Rin has been instructed to avoid direct contact with me, so as not to cloud her judgment. She has always had a decision, though, this seems ridiculous. I remember what the old hag had said.. After I heard her original suggestions of leaving Rin, I simply walked away. I informed Rin that we were leaving and began to walk.

" Wait Lord Sesshomaru! Please hear me out!" Kaede called. I was going to keep walking but Rin had shown interest in what she had to say so I stopped and listened. "Ye brought Rin back to life, saved her, did ye not?"

I turned slightly toward her. I despised unnecessary, and plainly obvious questions. "Your point?" I asked coldly.

She turned to Rin and asked her "Rin dear, would ye mind going and checking on Sango? I believe the twins are giving her a hard time in her belly."

Rin's eyes lit up and replied, "Yes, madam Kaede!"and with that, she was gone, happily skipping away. Kaede turned to me again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, ye saved Rin's life," (more repetitive useless chatter) "Perhaps she feels indebted to ye. The village she lived in treated her very cruelly, and her encounters with humans since then have been nothing but hate, murder and deceit."

"Your Point?" I asked again, rather annoyed, "Rin has always had the option to stay in whatever human village we happened to cross."

"Did ye inform her of that?" she asked sharply. If Rin hadn't been so fond of this woman I would have had her head by now. I despised the way she spoke with me.

"Why should I have to, its common sense. I never told her she was to stay with me, nor did I tell her she was bound to me." This was so obvious. "If you don't make your point soon, we will be on our way."

"Rin is a child Lord Sesshomaru, a human child. She needs guidance. She has not the common sense ye claim her to have. Just hear me out please. Give her a chance here in the village, with people who are kind. Ye cannot deny that she has created a bond with Inuyasha and his human companions. That is because they were kind to her. She is happy here, can ye not see it? Have ye even asked her if she wants to leave in the first place?"

"I have not." I said. Perhaps she was right. Not once did I ever inquire about her feelings. She seemed happy with me. However, lots of things made her happy. Her mind was simple. It made sense that she would need to be told certain things that should otherwise be implied. We stayed quiet for quite a while, as I deliberated this. Time was nothing to me, but her happiness is. I cannot explain it, but her happiness brings me happiness as well.. It wouldn't hurt to leave her here for a while, after all, I can visit any time I please. "She will stay." I declared.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if she stays here, ye cannot be seen by her until she makes her decision." She was so definite in her declaration. This time I fully turned to face her, I towered over her.

"And who are you, woman, to tell me what I can and cannot do." I gave her the hardest glare I could possibly give. Heat ran through me, anger filled my body. I could not handle this woman's disrespect for much longer. How dare she try and keep me from Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said softly, " how can Rin make her decision when she has ye still in her life. She must know that she is free, and how her life would be without ye before she can truly choose from her heart."

"Fine."I stated. With that, I left. A flew off to an area covered thickly with trees and the scent of demons. The farther I got, the more this strange feeling inside me grew. I could not explain it. There was a strange heaviness in my stomach. Maybe this time away from her would be good for me, so I can finally cast away these weak human emotions..

-flashback over-

As I continue to lay under the tree, I picked up the scent of Inuyasha. I stay put. No need to show respect by standing. Slowly, he came into site from the woods. There was a long silence as he just stood there watching me. Apparently he was too ignorant to just talk.

"What news?" I asked. I didn't bother looking at him, but I could feel he was a little bit hesitant. "Well?"

"She hasn't come to talk to me." he said warily. "There is no message for you."

"Is that so..." I said slowly, "and what else?"

"N-nothing." he stuttered.

"Do you think I'm an Idiot, Inuyasha?"I stood up slowly and faced him directly. "I can smell the filthy blood in your veins flow through you faster. You stutter and your demeanor is nervous." I approached him slowly and strained my next words. "What. Else."

"Well.." Inuyasha fiddled slightly with the ends of his kimono. "Kagome and I are leaving the village. She wants to travel around and help people. You're going to have to find someone else to watch over Rin. " I did not reply. I could watch over her. I've done it before. I simply won't be seen. I began walking away from him.

"Sesshomaru don't." he said. I continued walking. "Sesshomaru she's met someone." I stopped mid-step. "I didn't want to tell you. He's a human boy from the village." Again, the strange heaviness in my stomach returned, this time accompanied by heat in my veins. I felt a growl forming in my throat but I suppressed it. I felt Inuyasha come closer. "She is happy Sesshomaru, leave it that way. This is how she was meant to live, with humans." This was sickening. Not only was a human girl causing me such distress, but now a half-demon was trying to comfort me,speaking softly. What have I become?

"Leave." I said. I could not move or I'd kill him on the spot. He didn't move. "Leave!" I growled, " Leave or I'll kill you!"

"I can't leave Sesshomaru, not until you promise me you'll leave them be." Inuyasha stood with determination. I couldn't bare this anymore, all of these emotions. So human-like, and just pathetic.

I regained my composure and looked him in the eyes. "I will not bother her or the human boy. I am glad to be rid of her and her annoying requests. Farewell." Walking slowly but with definition, I headed away from the village, determined to let off some steam by killing some worthless demons. Why does this anger me so badly? I have to see her, I have to be sure.

As soon as Inuyasha's scent faded, I made my way towards the village. When it came into view, I made sure to go directly to her scent in a way that I would not be seen. The stronger her scent got, the stronger the heavy feeling in my stomach got as well. Before long, I could hear her voice, and my heart sped up a little. These feelings were really getting on my nerves. I could hear her coming, so I entered a hut. Inside there was a woman, stricken with fear. "Do not move, or make any sounds or I'll kill you." I stated quietly. As I peered through the crack in the doorway flap,I could see her. She was wearing the golden kimono I had brought for her. She looked so beautiful.

"Kitaru!" She exclaimed, "You are so nice! Thank you for the flowers!" The young boy,with his dark hair and freckled face,resembled a younger version of the demon slayer's brother. He was walking with her, a bit too closely.. I could feel a trickle of heat move down m spine..

"I just figured, since they were so pretty, that the would suit you well.." he got a little bit closer as they walked slowly."You know, since you're pretty too.." Rin giggled, a sound that used to bring joy to me, but for some reason only angered me more.

"I'm so glad we met," Rin said softly. " I hope we can be friends forever!" Relief came over me. Friends.. Inuyasha will pay for implying something different..

"Well.." said Kitaru," I was hoping to change that today.." I could smell Rin's blood flow faster in her veins as she began to blush. Such a beautiful sight. "Rin." the boys voice sounded shaky "Will you.. will you be my girl?" I felt a burst of anger explode from what was once a heaviness inside me. They stopped walking, directly in front of the hut I was in. I could not bare this anymore.

I turned to the woman and hissed, " If you tell anyone I was here, I will destroy you, and everyone in this village." Then I burst through the back of her hut and headed to the trees. As I was running, I could hear my once precious Rin's voice fading away. I thought I was running in the opposite direction of the village, but after a while I came to the river on the other side of it. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts, I ran in circles all day. The sun was setting when I caught the faint scent of Rin. Without thinking, I followed it. Over a small hill, on the bank of the river, was Rin's golden kimono.. She must have discarded it after accepting the boy's proposal.. No need for reminder of me. Anger once again filled me and I flew away, as far away as I possibly could.. 'I cannot believe I've led myself down this path, to show such concern for a human girl!' I was going down the path of my father. I will not make such a mistake again. Ever. I'll go find a mate, a demon mate. Hell, I'll find a hundred mates. I don't need to wait for her to come of age anymore, I can mate any female demon I wanted now. 'Yes, I will do that. I do not care for that silly human girl anymore.' why does that feel like a lie...

Rin's P.O.V

"Kitaru!" I walked with Kitaru down towards my hut. He had just presented me with golden colored lilies. "You're so Nice! Thank you for the flowers!" 'They are the same shade as Lord Sesshomaru's eyes..' I thought to myself. I wish he would come and see me. He left without saying good-bye. Lady Kaede told me it was for the best for now.. Just a few weeks ago he brought me this kimono, but Lady Kaede told me not to send him messages anymore.. How I longed to though. Kitaru was a very nice boy. I've grown quite fond of him, especially since he looks so much like Kohaku.

"I just figured, since they were so pretty, that the would suit you well.." he got a little bit closer as they walked slowly."You know, since you're pretty too.." This made me giggle. He was always complimenting me.

"I'm so glad we met!" I said. I meant it. It's been so long since I've had someone my age who didn't pick on me or hit me. I didn't want to lose this friendship. "I hope we can stay friends forever!"

"Well.." I heard him say, "I was hoping to change that today." My heart skipped a beat, then went into overdrive. I could feel myself blushing and I stopped walking. Was he really going to ask what I think he was? "Rin." he sounded so nervous, "will you.. will you be my girl?" I didn't know how to answer, my heart belonged to Lord Sesshomaru. I was going to wait, no matter how long, for him to return for me. I really liked Kitaru, he was my best friend, but I could not be with him if I still loved my Lord... could I? I could be with this boy until Lord Sesshomaru comes for me can't I? Before I could answer, the hut we were standing next to exploded from the back.

"What was that!?" I shouted, running into the hut. When I got inside, there was a woman on the floor.

"Is she dead?" Kitaru asked.

"No," I replied, "just fainted. I don't see any injuries on her." I took her to Lady Kaede's house and cared for her until she awoke and went back to fix her hut. My mind wandered as she was saying her good-bye's and thanking me. 'Will Lord Sesshomaru ever come back for me..?' I thought to myself. I can still remember his scent.. Oh how I longed to be by his side again.. Just then, Lady Kaede and Shippo entered the hut. "Hello Shippo!" I said.

"Oh, hi Rin." he greeted back to me. He was avoiding eye contact with me. Strange.

"Rin," Lady Kaede said, "may I speak with ye?"

I hesitantly stood up and faced her, "Of course.."

"Shippo and I just visited the house of the lady ye cared for.." she walked around to the other side of the fire pit with Shippo on her back. "Rin, Shippo tells me Lord Sesshomaru's scent filled the hut.." My heart nearly stopped.. 'So he heard everything..' I thought 'He must be so angry with me.'I looked down in shame. How could I have done such a thing to my Lord? Oh, I was a fool! I shouldn't have hesitated! I Should have denied Kitaru right there! "Rin?" Lady Kaede asked, "What's wrong?" I couldn't answer her, I ran from the hut in tears. I felt so dirty for even thinking of anyone but Lord Sesshomaru. I ran all the way to the river and discarded my kimono on the bank. I went into the icy river and began washing myself, tears still running down my face. I washed and washed and washed, but I could not feel clean enough.. Finally, I crawled back onto the bank of the river. Instead of redressing in the beautiful kimono Sesshomaru gave me, I just cuddled into it. This was the last thing he gave me before I betrayed him. Another wave of tears filled my eyes, and I couldn't help but cry into the kimono.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up in Kaede's hut clothed in a new kimono. This was the blue one Sesshomaru had given me before the gold.. It was sundown already. 'I must have fallen asleep..' I thought to myself. Sadness filled me, and I didn't want to move.. so I just lay back down and buried my face into this kimono, treasuring it as long as I could. Slowly, sleep found me again. I dreamt of being in Lord Sesshomaru's arm the day he saved me.. I will never see him again..


	3. The Hole In His Heart (Lemon!)

**Warning! Lemons! **

**Thanks everone for reading, I know it's been progressing slow, but I promise it will pick up! Please review, I appreciate constructive criticism. I promise to keep the chapters updated daily, or every other day! Plot twists!**

Chapter Three

The Hole in His Heart

It has been eight years now since Lord Sesshomaru returned to his castle in the western lands. It was well taken care of, aside from a few underlings who got a little to power hungry in his absence. After quickly disposing of said demons, he settled back into his Lordly duties with ease, determined to forget everything about Rin and the strange and pathetic feelings she brought to him. The majority of his time was spent fighting off demons in his lands, and when he was not fighting, he was reading. His elaborate library was doing little to occupy his mind, seeing as how he had already read everything in it. Once a month, Jaken would bring in a number of demons, both male and female, to present to Lord Sesshomaru. He would then chose one male to fight, and one (occasionally two) females to relieve himself, and possibly mate. Today was the scheduled day for the demons to arrive. He was lounging in his library, reading something about immortality spells for the fifth time, when he smelled Jaken enter his lands. There were plenty of females with him, but only a few males.. Its gotten harder and harder to find suitable opponents as time went on. With a sigh, he arose from his pillow and made his way to his bedroom, where the previous two females from last month lay on his mat.

"Welcome back my Lord." the fox demoness cooed. She spread herself across the mat, while the dog demoness leaned back into her. "Have you come to please us again?"

"No such thing," He replied in a cool voice, " next month's shipment is about to arrive. I no longer have any use for you." Confusion filled the demoness' faces and with a quick fluid motion, Sesshomaru severed their heads. He ordered some servants to clean the mess. "Be sure to dispose of anything with their scents and replace it. It shall be done before I return." he walked out, leaving the fumbling servants to begin cleaning.

Sesshomaru walked out into the garden and awaited Jaken to return. He was almost there, with the scents of "powerful" demons with him. In eight years, he has yet to find a female to satisfy the deep emptiness he felt inside of him. 'Eight years..'he thought quietly to himself. 'Eight years and she still has a grip on my heart. Hn.' The smell of lilies filled his nose, orange and white lilies. No matter how hard he tried, he found himself doing things for Rin, as if she'd someday return. Of course, he would never notice the things he's done until the next time he would revisit the places or things. This garden was one of them. Originally intended as a quiet reading place away from the stench of the weak demons in his castle. It wasn't until his first attempt at reading there that he realized the lilies colors had matched her clothing as a child. Now though, the only thing it reminded him of was the day she betrayed him. The lilies that human boy had presented her...

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's voice quickly pulled him from his thoughts. "Lord Sesshomaru! I have returned!" Jaken landed Ah-Un in the courtyard to the left of the garden. A few seconds passed before an array or demons landed behind him. All of them weak. Lord Sesshomaru look at the odd bunch of them and sensed their emotions. 'Their auras are all the same..' he thought, ' scared, excited, and angered all at once..'

"Females," He demanded, "Head to the castle, bathe and make yourselves presentable." After they had left, he scanned through the remaining males, and tried to pinpoint the strongest. Surprisingly, the strongest aura was that of a child. And not just a little bit stronger than the rest, this demons aura was considerably stronger. It almost resembled Naraku's child reincarnation, Hakudoshi. Only this child had it's own heartbeat, his own distinct smell. What was he?

"You there," Sesshomaru called out, pointing in the direction of the child, "State your name." The demons around the child seemed confused, wondering who exactly he was talking to, until they heard a low chuckle. In the sweetest child voice anyone has ever heard, the small child replied.

"I am Shuichi." With the sound of his voice, all the other demons cleared a small path and turned to look at him. He looked nothing like a demon, aside from his intensely silver eyes. His skin was average, almost tanned. Freckles were sprinkled on his cheeks, and his short black hair stuck up in strange places. He was wearing armor fit for nobleman's son. Highly polished and of the best quality. Sesshomaru could smell it was made from the hides of many demons, and somewhere a dragon.

"From what bloodline to you descend?" he asked, walking towards him slowly.

"I do not know my Lord, I was abandoned as an infant."

"Is that so." Sesshomaru kneeled to look him in the eyes. "Then how did you survive this long?" Shuichi looked at Sesshomaru with the same steady stare.

"A human couple found me, raised me." The child seems almost amused at what he was recalling. "We lived in a small village, and one day.. I simply killed them. I am not sure why, but I did."

"I did not ask for your life's story," Sesshomaru replied coldly, "I simply asked how you survived. Go, eat and rest. You must be at your best for out battle tomorrow." He stood up and began walking away. "The rest of you, leave my castle at once." The demons began cursing and yelling. All were upset that they traveled such a distance to be given a chance to defete the great lord, only to be turned away for a child!

"How dare you!" came a scream from the crowd. An ogre demon leapt from the center of the mass of demons and headed directly for the lord. As he did before, he decapitated the demon with one fluid motion. The other demons were in shock, but suddenly outraged at the murder. At once, the all charged the Lord. With a heavy sigh of annoyance, he dispatched the demons quickly. Ordering more guards to clean up, Lord Sesshomaru led Shuichi to his room.

As Shuichi was settling into his room, Sesshomaru gave him one parting message. "Be ready by dawn in the courtyard. This battle, as you know, will end in one of two ways. Death, or a place in my castle." He walked quickly back towards his bedroom leaving the child to settle in. 'Maybe this time I'll find my mate in the bunch.'He thought to himself. He was so sick of still feeling these pathetic emotions for Rin, we wanted to find a mate and be done with it. When he entered the room, lined up in the center, there was a very nice array of females. All but three had strange tints to their skin. Once the girls realized the Lord was upon them, they all turned to face him. He could feel how some of them pushed out their auras to him, and how others seemed to stiffen up to make their bodies seem more curvy than they actually were. He focused on breast size as his main character, he loved tits. Normally he would take females based on how powerful their auras were, but all of them were were weak, so he skipped that and went on to physical attraction. From left to right he scanned their bodies. 'Nothing special,' he thought, ' I might just have to settle fo-' Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by a strange aura. It was weak, but not on purpose. "You," Sesshomaru stated calmly, walking towards the aura, "why do you hide such power?" the other females watched in awe as a young demon, shying behind another female, slowly presented herself to the Lord. She kept her eyes to the floor and her power hidden. Lord Sesshomaru now stood directly in front of her, towering over her huddled body. She was dressed in the same kind of armor as the young child. He turned to the other demoness' "Leave at once," he stated, "I have found my female." With moans and groans and a little cursing, the females all left the room. "What is your name." he asked the young demon.

"I am.."said said meekly, "my name is Ayame." She looked up with strikingly beautiful silver eyes. The same as Shuich's. Her hair and freckles were the same too. 'Is she his brother?' He thought.

"And you have relations to Shuichi, do you not?"

"Yes. We are of the same blood." her eyes dropped to the floor.

"I thought he was orphaned as an infant." Sesshomaru was feeling quite suspicious of them.

"He was. About 11 years ago, our tribe in the northern mountains was destroyed by Naraku. Or rather, one of his spells.."

"What kind of demon are you?" he asked curiously, "I do not recognize you scent." 'And the aging of the child is not correct..' he said to himself silently.

"My lord," she asked softly, "I can sense your curiosity and doubt. Please my lord, if you've the time, let me share my story with you and ease your mind." Sesshomaru took in sharp breath. How could this woman sense his thoughts? He had hidden his aura well.

He looked at her a moment more, 'Perhaps this demon is more powerful than I anticipated.' He motioned for her to follow him, as he walked out of the room and led her to his library. As he walked, he called to her. "I will document our story. Your new scent has peaked my curiosity."

Once they were in the library, he gathered his writing equipment and had her seated across from his desk. He could still feel that she was holding back her aura, but ignored it for the time being. "Begin."he stated quietly.

"My name is Ayame," she said in a quiet, sultry voice, "And I, am a wolf demon." Sesshomaru was confused. She did not smell of a wolf demon. He allowed her to continue without interruption, knowing this was the only way to get answers without looking too desperate for them. "Long ago,-'

"Exactly how long. " Sesshomaru cut her off, "This is to be properly documented."

Ayame cleared her throat, a bit embarrassed, "Eleven years ago," she corrected, "My tribe in the norther mountains were fighting off various demons trying to escape the Miasma that had settled in our lands. We had heard rumors that the half-breed and his group had found Naraku in Mt. Hakure, the sacred mountain. All of us were hoping he could be destroyed, and our lands saved. That evening, the demons had stopped attacking, and suddenly, only trying to flee our lands. We had all gathered near the cave of our ancient ones, prepared to face whatever demon they were fleeing from. Then 'He' showed up. Naraku." Her eyes lit up with a very alluring fire, and her aura grew just slightly. "We had begun to fight him, yet he was not fighting back. He began laughing at out attempts and looked me in the eye. With an evil grin only he could wear, he said 'you shall suffer, alone'. He proceeded to kill the majority of my pack. With quickness I could not comprehend, he was in front of me, pinning me to the tree behind me with one hand. I watched as he pulled a strange blue orb from inside himself. He placed it on my forehead as I struggled helplessly. I can remember his exact words as he put this curse on me. He said 'You shall never be happy, you shall kill all you love, and you shall live forever, with this torment.' With that, the orb slowly absorbed into my forehead and he left. I went about my life as normal after that. It had seemed that his words were nothing but an empty threat.. I should not have underestimated his powers.. A few months later, our tribe got word of Naraku's death and the purification of the Shikon Jewel. With that, I thought the curse he placed on me had died along with him. I lived my life care free, I had even married Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. My life was perfect.. until we had planned to have puppies.. The night we were to mate, the blue orb began to glow, and I could feel my body moving without my control. I witnessed everything with a clear mind.. I.. I killed him. My beloved Koga.. I ripped out his throat with my own fangs.." Ayame stopped, tears clearly filling her eyes. Sesshomaru wanted to comfort her, the sight of her tears brought him sadness..

He couldn't though. He couldn't show her he cared. He simply looked up at her and said, "Continue."

Ayame looked up at him with her tear filled eyes, and Sesshomaru nearly stopped breathing. Her beauty.. "Forgive me My Lord," she said quietly, "I will continue." How could he be so cruel? What happened to that small amount of compassion? 's what happened. "After I regained control of my body again, I had committed a deed to horrible to ever live with. I had murdered my entire wolf demon tribe. I could not live with myself. So I took Koga's katana and went to the place he proposed to me. I went to a small pond close by to wait till the moon came out. That is when I noticed the change in my body. I looked into the still water to find my eyes had gone silver, and the rest of me resembled a human, as you can now see. I was so confused. When the moon was high in the sky, I ventured up the mountain a bit until I saw it.. the lunar rainbow. It meant so much to me, it was where my life began to have meaning... so I thought it was only fitting to end my life there. I grabbed the katana and shoved it into my chest. I carved out as much of my heart as I could and let it fall to the ground. My vision went black. When I awoke, I could hear the cries of an infant. I could hear the beating of my heart still, and that's when I remembered what Naraku had told me..'You shall kill all you love,and you shall live forever with this torment.' And he was right.. That's when I noticed Shuichi. He was my heart, yet, not my heart. He was born from my attempt at suicide, yet, he took my heart as his own. I did not know what to do with him. I could not raise him, I only wanted to kill him. He was me, and I hated me. So I left him in a human village. I do not know how he survived, but it seems he shares the same fate as I."

"And what of his powerful demonic aura?" Sesshomaru asked. This story had baffled him, and he had forgotten to write. He was now intently listening, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"His demonic power is from me as well. After I had left him in the human village, I went back to my cave in the northern mountains to bury my kin. I took the mirror Koga had given me for our wedding gift and took a long look at my new body and eyes. Then, something new was brought to my attention. I felt.. powerful. My aura was growing, and at first I didn't understand why. It wasn't until I looked into my eyes again that I realized what was happening. I could see the souls of all of my demon brethren raging inside them. They were angry, saddened, and absolutely lost. I had absorbed all of their power. Soul after soul was becoming part of me, and with each, more power. Forgive me my lord, but I must show you the result of this immense gain in power, both physically and mentally." Lord Sesshomaru tensed quickly. Was this woman really foolish enough to challenge him to a duel? "Please my Lord, I do not mean a fight." How does she keep reading him so easily? With that, she stood up and untied the straps holding her armor in place. They slid to the floor. She then slid her clothing down her shoulders as well. Sesshomaru couldn't explain the feeling he was getting. Yes, he's felt arousal before, but never from something so simple as undressing. It usually took a woman physically manipulating his manhood for him to get aroused. He watched her closely as the rest of her clothing hit the floor. Like any male, the fist thing he noticed was her breasts, they were large, very well hidden by her armor, with rosy pink peaks. Second thing he noticed though, was the large scar that ran the length of her body. From the top of her right breast, it curved to hide between her luscious mounds, then reappeared below them, snaking it's way down. It curved slightly to the left of her bellybutton an continued down her left thigh, finally stopping at the crease behind her knee. Sesshomaru was in awe. The ragged scar somehow accented her curves. He could feel his member stiffening. What could he say to her. He could not find his words. For the second time in his life, he was found speechless. "This is only the physical, my Lord," she said in a soft shaky voice, which only made his manhood twitch with more arousal, "this... this is what happened to my aura." She then released her aura. It exploded out of her, sending waves of power at Sesshomaru. And that was his breaking point. If there was one thing Sesshomaru loved more than any physical feature in a female, it was power. In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had Ayame pinned to the bookshelf behind her. "M-My lord, what are you.?" her question was cut off by his mouth on hers. His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting and savoring her flavor. His blood ran through him, more quickly, warm and pulsing. He kept her there, kissing her roughly until he felt her give in and kiss him back. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, and she won. This only proved to turn him one even more!

"You are divine.." he harshly whispered in her ear, "and you shall be mine." He grabbed her bare breast and began to knead it roughly. She moaned into his kiss. His hand ran over her soft skin, he couldn't get enough of her. All he wanted was to feel her against him for ever, to smell her silk smooth hair, her very unique scent. She tasted so sweet.. She could feel his length throbbing against her belly. She wanted him like she wanted no other man before. The pressure between her thighs begged for him to enter. Her skin prickled when she felt his hands caress her skin. He ran it along the scar, passing ever so slightly across her sensitive area. This only caused her more arousal and she could not bare the teasing any longer. One smooth motion, and her hand broke free of his grip and grabbed his girth. Sesshomaru let out an unexpected growl of pleasure. He has never had any female have enough power to go against him. This excited Sesshomaru to no end. She worked her way past his clothing and grabbed it once more, this time bare skinned. The feel of him throbbing in her hand, begging to be pleased,sent her over the edge.

"No my Lord," she moaned into his mouth, "you shall be MINE!" then she used all of her power to toss him to the other wall and pin him to it. He struggled against her hold, but was getting no where. Now, anger and frustration mixed with the unrivaled arousal. He was so confused, but his lovely manhood trembled at her touch. He did not want to be controlled, but feelingof her hand on him, stroking him so gently,yet firmly, he did not want this to stop either. "Just..." she said through kisses, "Let... me... please... you.." He could not resist any longer. He was so close to completion, and he hadn't even entered her. He relaxed, just enough to feel her grip on his relax as well. As soon as her hold on him loosened, his hand was on the top of her head, shoving her to her knees. In a second, she found his lovely member in her mouth. He felt just how warm and welcoming her mouth was and wrapped her hair in his fist. She thought about defying him and just taking him, but she was having too much fun with this little cat and mouse with control. She let him push his member deep into her mouth, working her tongue over it as it slid in. He could feel him vibrating slightly from the growls of pleasure. Her flower was twitching with excitement. She was sure she was dripping by now. Sesshomaru growled in pleasure, he had never felt anyone so talented with her mouth, she had no fangs, and yet her teeth grazed his length with just the right amount of pressure. He stopped when he felt his head touch the back of her throat and was just about to pull back when he felt Ayame's hand grip the back of his thighs. She shoved him deeper in his mouth, and he could feel her throat around him. It clung to him greedily and he could not take much more. Just as this thought crossed his mind, she began bobbing her head on his already rock hard member, going all the way to the hilt every time. The pleasure was immeasurable, and before he could warn her, he felt himself release inside her. She savored the taste of his warm sticky seed flowing into her mouth and the sounds of his grunting/growling of satisfaction. He released so much, she could not catch it all. She pulled back only to have her face assaulted with his cream and her ears by the final cries of pleasure. She waited on her knees until he was able to speak.

"Rise.." he said out of breath, "I wish to see your face." She arose to meet him, almost face to face because he was now slouching against the wall behind him.

"Yes My Lord?" She asked shyly. She was embarrassed now. She had never done that to a man. She was still a virgin, in all aspects. Well, not from the mouth anymore..

"This Sesshomaru is satisfied." he said calmly, standing up straight and readjusting his clothing. "Go bathe." He was a little bit ashamed of himself as well. To lose control like that? It was so unbecoming of him. It won't happen again. 'I am satisfied..' he thought to himself as he watched Ayame leave the room, 'so why is this emptiness still here? She was by far the best female I have ever been with, she has power like no other.. so why do I not feel complete?' A frustrated Sesshomaru stormed out of the room and out of the castle. He lay in the middle of his lily garden and stared at the moon. 'Am I cursed?' He thought to himself. 'Am I cursed because I once loved a human? I hate her... A faint smell of salt drifted his way from the direction of the hot springs. It was Ayame. He could hear her crying.. 'What am I to do..'


	4. The Curse of the Dog Demons

**Sorry for the delay, I couldn't figure out how to tie these two chapters together! ! Please comment on my stories, I'd love the feedback!**

**Chapter Four**

**The Curse of The Dog Demons**

Sesshomaru lay in his garden for what felt like forever listening to her sobs. Why was she crying? He wanted desperately to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't. To do so would surely cause the same end as Rin. 'Why won't she stop crying..' After what seemed like an eternity, he could hear her move from the hot spring to his room. She did not go in though. He could hear her faintly sigh and sit in front of the door. 'What is she doing?' he wondered. Just as he was about to go find out what was going on, he caught a familiar scent. He turned to meet Shuichi. They stared at each other for a moment before Shuichi made his advance. Slowly, he walked towards Sesshomaru.

"What business do you have in my private garden." he called out, authority filling his graceful voice. Shuichi stopped.

"I simply have a query of the distressed aura coming from your wing. " he stated in that sweet child's voice. It was a little bit unsettling to hear such vocabulary in a voice so innocent.

"It is Ayame." Sesshomaru replied, "She is distressed but I know not the reason why." Sesshomaru gazed carfully at him. He felt strangely relaxed around the child. "Why are you so concerned about it?"

"I only wished to check on your well being. I am looking forward to our spar at sunrise." The child moved closer to him. "It was not Ayame's distress I was feeling.. May I sit with you?" Sesshomaru debated this for only a moment before nodding his head and seating himself in the cool grass. Ayame was right about Shuichi having the same abilities as her.. there was no point in denying Shuichi's assuptions. "Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to share some of my knowledge with you.. about you." Shuichi reached Lord Sesshomaru, but looked at him hesitantly. Sesshomaru nodded once more, accepting the unspoken request.

"What exactly do you know of me." he questioned, not trying to hide his curiosity. Shuichi looked up at the stars.

"I know you are an Inu. Born of the Great Dog Demon of the West. I know of your affection of a human girl that has caused great distress in you.. and I might have the answer to your questions.." Sesshomaru was now staring at the boy, who was deep in thought as he gazed into the nothingness of space. "You are cursed."

"How so. And who has placed this curse upon me?"

"Your great grandfather. You see, he too loved a human girl. With all of his heart and soul. His eyes were blinded by love and he could not see the woman's intentions. She was a priestess. A dark priestess to be exact. Her energy came from the suffering of demons, the blackness that formed inside them when a great betrayal becomes them." Shuichi lay back, putting his hands folded under his head. "And the blackness that would form inside your great grandfather's heart could have sustained her immortality forever. The only issue.. was that she fell in love with him in the process. She could not bear to betray him.. but her life was withering. One day, your great grandfather caught her stealing the black energy from a very unfortunate demon, and realized what her plan was for him. Well, to sum it up, he left her for dead. The woman was so distraught and filled with anger, she placed a curse on you great grandfather. The curse is.. that no descendant from his bloodline will ever live happily with their first love.. so, with the last of her fading life, she cursed him. And so has been the fate of every son, and grandson. And so will be the fate of your sons and their sons, and so on and so forth.." Sesshomaru was now gazing up at the stars as well.

"And how do I go about breaking said curse?" he asked, almost to quietly to hear.

"Unfortunately, I do not know." He replied, just as quiet. The two demons sat in silence together for quite some time until finally, Sesshomaru stood up.

"That would be troublesome news.." he said, still gazing at the stars, "if the cuse actually existed." He began walking away from Shuichi.

"It is," he called out to him, "I may only resemble a child my Lord, but my human parents named me Shuichi for a reason. I take my studies very seriously, and would not taint the great name of knowledge with silly fairy tales."Sesshomaru stopped to listed to his reasoning. "Your father, Inu No Tashio, fell in love with a beautiful dog demoness. You are the result of that love. Yet, a human woman came along and stole him from your mother. Not long after, he died trying to protect her and the half-breed, Inuyasha."

"That was coincidence."

"Your Grandfather, was slain by the female demon he fell in love with after she bore his child. She went mad from no known cause. Your half-breed brother.. He was nearly slain by his first love. He lived, and she died. Even after she had been given new life many times, in the end, he was not allowed to be with her. And it is because of this curse. Sesshomaru, I know it pains you to lose this woman, whoever she is, but if you truly care for her, you must never try and find her. If you do, it will only result in death. Fate has graced you, split you apart without the use of death. Count your blessings and be greatful."

"If what you say is true, then either Rin or myself should be dead right now." Sesshomaru now pulled his gaze from the stars to stare into Shuichi's eyes. "But we're not." He stepped a little closer to the child. "How do you know that Rin is alive?"

"Well," Shuichi said, "I do not." He took a step back from Sesshomaru, only to have the lord take three steps forward. Sesshomaru was infuriated. This child comes to him, claiming a curse on his bloodline, assuming to know everything about him, yet he does not know anything. The curse made sense, yes, his family was plagued by very unfortunate events concerning each males' first love.. but how dare he try and "soothe his worries" by telling him he does not know the well being of Rin after pointing our that every generation suffered death. Could she really be dead from this curse? Yes, he hated her for breaking his heart.. but.. could he bare for her do die? No. She must live. Even if it is not with him, she must live. "Sesshomaru.." Shuichi said softly.

"How dare you refer to me in such a common way. I am Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru snapped at him. His eyes grew red, and his aura exploded with rage. "You and that woman are to leave my castle at once."

"What woman?"

"Your mother, Ayame." Sesshomaru glanced at Shuichi to gage his reaction. The boy looked shocked. "I'm sure with your superior intellect and keen sense of smell you have surely noticed the similarities." Sesshomaru began walking away. "Perhaps you should get your own life's story in order before you go about ranting on other's." Sesshomaru flew off, heading towards the village he last left Rin. Shuichi was left on the ground, a look of confusion on his face. 'I will not let some silly curse get in the way of my love for her, I must get her back. I am the great Lord Sesshomaru, I can overcome this curse!'

Rin's P.O.V.

It's been eight years now and my heart still aches.. I did not accept the boys wishes to wed me. No, the day after Lord Sesshomaru left.. I made a decision.

-Flashback-

'I will never see him again..' I awoke the next morning to find Kaede fixing some stew. I could hear Inuyasha outside arguing with Kagome. My eyes felt swollen and my head ached. After a few moments, everything from the previous day and evening came flooding into my memory. 'That's right..Lor Sesshomaru has left me..' A new wave of deep sadness came over me and I could feel my eyes well up with tears.. As I lay back down, I could hear what the two outside were arguing about.

"C'mon Kagome, it's not like I meant for this to happen!" Inuyasha growled.

"What DID you think was going to happen Inuyasha!? You thought Sesshomaru was going to just live happily every after with Rin? What place would he have if she were to marry a human boy!? Her pet maybe?" Kagome sounded furious. Wait.. Inuyasha told Sesshomaru about Kitaru? So he's why my Lord came looking for me.. still.. I'm the one who gave My Lord doubt..

"Well, I don't know, I guess I just figured he'd accept it and move on as her friend. She's only a child Kagome, I didn't think he had any feelings for her like that!" Inuyasha sounded a little bit frightened. I don't blame him. I've seen Kagome when she is angry, and it is a very unsettling thing to witness.

"He's a demon Inuyasha! Time is nothing to him, are you really that stupid!? You didn't think he was going to wait for her! She was the first human he EVER loved! "

"Kagome calm down! It's not like it's the end of the world! She'll be happy here with humans, you of all people should know that being by a demons side is nothing but trouble."

"Inuyasha you are so dense! It may not be the end of our world, or even Sesshomaru's but it will most likely be the end of Rin's world! Have you forgotten everything she was saying last night in her sleep?" I blushed.. 'I was talking in my sleep?' " She _loved _him, she _still _loves him! Sesshomaru is strong, he will overcome this, but what of Rin? She is heartbroken, which is something much worse that facing demons. Believe me, I would know..." The last words fell out of Kagome's mouth shaking. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Kagome, don't.."

"Don't what Inuyasha!? You'd better fix this. Rin won't be able to handle this." I felt something inside me snap as soon as those words reached my ears. I remembered all of the times Lord Sesshomaru urged me to fend for myself. He wanted me to be strong in his absence, to be independent. 'That's it!' I thought with realization, 'I must be strong, I must prove to him that I will not break. I must prove to him that I am indeed worthy of him, and that I am indeed loyal..' I got out of my mat and headed towards the door. I could hear Inuyasha grumbling.

"Fine. I'll go find him and straighten things out."

"That won't be necessary." I chimed in, "I do not need Lord Sesshomaru to survive."

"Rin," Kagome's voice came soft and caring, " you don't have to be strong or force yourself to-"

"I am not forcing anything Lady Kagome," I said quietly, "Lord Sesshomaru has taught me to be independent. I have upset him in the past, but he always returns to me. This is just another test to see if I am able to fend for myself and join him in his journeys. If I am not ready, he will leave without me, but he always returns. If I am ready, he will take me with him." I was shocked at my own realization and the bravery I had to speak it aloud. My knees were shaking, but I knew I had to do this. "Lady Kagome, I wish to join you and Inuyasha on your journey. I wish to become stronger..." A smile spread across Kagome's face and Inuyasha grumbled, but agreed with a nod.

"You go girl." Kagome said with a wink.

-Flashback over-

That was so long ago.. and My lord Still hasn't come for me. About three weeks ago, I had left Kagome and Inuyasha. They had heard of a new route for Inuyasha's dream of becoming a full demon. Kagome was not too happy about it. Their relationship seemed strained lately so I thought it best to just leave them be. I have grown a great deal in power. The demon slayer Songo had given me a few lessons on basic demon slaying before we left the village and Kagome help me to make them my own. I decided to head back to the village and visit Kaede, her health as declined as of late.

When I arrived at the village, I immediately went to Kaede's hut. There were a few other villagers there at her side. She lay there, breathing heavily.. her time was coming soon. 'I'm glad I made it in time.." I thought to myself. She seemed grateful when I knelt by her side and took her hand in mine. It was cold.. "Lady Kaede," I said in a soft voice, "It is I, Rin."

"Rin?" she whispered weakly, " Ye have returned.."

"Yes Lady," I replied, "I wished to see you."

"Rin.. stay strong.. He will return.." with one final breath, she was gone. All of the villagers around me began crying and praying.. but I felt nothing. Ever since the day I vowed to become stronger, I haven't felt anything but determination to see My Lord again. I walked out of the hut and let the villagers mourn. I leaned against it's wall for a moment before walking back into the forest. I didn't know where I was going, but I was determined to get there. A few miles into my walk, I sensed someone watching me. Whoever it was has been following me for quite some time. With one quick manoeuvre, the figure was kicked out of the tree behind me. When he arose, I saw his face. It was Kitaru. And he was not here for a friendly homecoming conversation...


	5. Return

**Return**

Kitaru smirked at me with a grim look. His eyes held a strange flame behind them, they glowed with hate. My heart began racing with the familiar adrenaline, I was not afraid, I was excited. 'Why' I thought to myself. Sure, I would be excited to see my childhood friend. I had not seen him since I denied him. But this was different... I felt excited to kill him, not see him. Maybe it was because of the look he gave me, so hateful. I knew his look was meant to put fear into me, but it only made the desire to hunt him grow.

"Hello, Rin." he greeted. His voice was low and menacing. "It's been far too long my dear one." He look a small step towards me and I tensed. I knew he was here to harm me, and I wasn't going to let him have a chance at to suprise me.

"Hey Kitaru!" I exclaimed, pretending nothing was out of the ordinary. "It has been a while! How are you? How has your life treated you?" I took an intentional step forward as well, to let him know I was not afraid. I would not let a human destroy me, not when I was so close to being the powerful woman Lord Sesshomaru wanted. His eyes sparked again with an even more intense flame as before, his face twisted into one of anger.

"How has life treated me?" he asked, his calm voice did not match his furious face. "Like hell!" he screamed, his voice finally catching up with his expresion, "You ruined everything in my life the day to denied me! Little wench! You took my heart and mangled it beyond repair, I spent days, no, years trying to fix what you've broken!", He began slowly moving forward, his hands animating his every word. I hadn't noticed before but his hair was longer now. Still untammed, yet pulled back into a loose leather strap at the base of his neck. I mirrored his movements so as not to let him get behind or beside me. "You have ruined my marriage, my wife has taken my children and now you shall pay!"

"Me?" I asked innocently. His anger only further excited me and I wanted to drag this out as long a possible."What did I ever do to you? I simple did not want you. No one said you had to fall in love with me. No one forced you to befirend me. Besides, my heart has always belonged to Lord Sesshomaru, you've always known that" I twirled a piece of my hair as if I was nervous.

"You lying little bitch!" He cried, "You were the one who befirended me! The only one who showed any kindness to the ophaned boy.. you opened my eyes only so I could watch you tear my heart out! I speak of you in slumber.. to this day. THAT is why my wife left and took anything I had left in this world! The same way HE left YOU!" He was completely enraged, so much so I could see the veins in his head and neck pulsing. I gave a small and innocent smile.

"In slumber you say?" I asked calmly, ignoring the stab to my heart his last comment made... "Well, you say I will pay, so how much is the price for ruining someone's soul?"I made it soud as if I was purcasing goods from any normal market.

"Death!" he shrieked, lunging at me, his sword suddenly drawn. Just then I felt the demonic aura. At first I thought it may be from Kitaru, but as I lithely jumped and used the back of his head as a kickoff for more air, I realised it was coming from the forrest. It seemed... familiar...yet I know I've never encountered a Demon with such and aura since I've learned how to sense them. I landed on the balls of my feet and turned my attention back to Kitaru. It suddenly saddened me that I would be the one who had to end his miserable life, but he gave me no choice. He was panting and engraged. Tears began forming in his eyes and I could tell this man was a lost cause. I not longer desired to watch him rage pointlessly. Maybe I had ruined his life... it was only fair that I end it now. I no longer felt I WANTED to kill him, but now I felt I had to put him out of his misery.

"Kitaru..." I said softly. He flinched at the sound of his name, clutching his sword ready to strike again. "You may speak my name in slumber..: I walked slowly closer to him. "But now.." I reached my hand out, as if to offer it to him. I was close enough he could grab it now, but I took one step closer. If he was going to die by my hand, I might as well make it peacfull.."You shall speak it in death.." I let my hand cup his face and he sighed, as if in acceptance. His sword clattered to the ground as his hands relaxed and fell to his knees. I trailed my fingers down his face to his jaw line, and in one swift movement, I pulled my dagger from waist belt and slid it quickly into the side of his head. Instant death. I remember hearing this meathod from Kagome once, when she had brought some comics from the other world... it seems to be affective. I had almost forgotten about the stange demonic aura I had sensed earlier untill if flared up. Something was pulling me towards it.

"Who goes?" I asked in the direction of the aura. "I know you've been watching me." There was no reply. I waited for a breif moment before the irritation got the best of me. With a sigh, I called out a little louder, "Either you come out here, or I'm going in there!" A few more seconds passed and then I heard rustling, and then steps forward. I turned my body so my shoulders were squared with the trees so I could face what was coming head on. I slid into a slight crouch, preparing my hand to draw the correct weapon as needed. The first thing that caught my eye was the silver. My head was spinning, I couldn't breath. 'He came back for me..' He was here. His perfect self, standing right in front of me, long silver hair, smooth porceline skin, golden eyes... "Lord.. Sesshomaru?" I whispered. He stood there, still, but his eyes cautious.

"Hello, Rin," he said in his perfect voice. He looked me dead in the eyes, something was there, smoldering. Hate? No... guilt... But why guilt? Shouldn't I be the one feeling guilty?

"My Lord," I said, a little stronger this time. "You've come back for me..." I felt my face flush and a smile spread across my face. His responding grimace sent a jolt through my heart. May he hadn't come back for me.. maybe he really left for good...

"What have you become?" he asked slowly...

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V._

As I flew threw the forrest all i could picture was her face. The innocent face. Though now she would be a woman, her face not so childish, but I could not picture her matured, no matter how hard I tried, and this disturbed me. I could smell the familiar forrest around me as I flew past it, but the anger I felt was fading, and with it, my resolve. What was I doing? I had a very beautiful, very powerful female, one who I would mate, sitting ay MY castle, ready to be MY mate, to do what I say...yet here i was, running to a human girl... I stopped in my tracks. what WAS I thinking? I am the powerful Sesshomaru, Lord of the west. The fate of a mortal girl will NOT determine my own fate. I turned abruptly, ready to return to my castle when something stopped me. My legs felt heavier and heavier the further I got from Rin's Village. 'Why does her fate concern me so?' Then I remembered when Rin had entered the other world with me... when she died... and was given life again. When she died... I shook the memory from my head and turned back towards the village. If I could only be sure, to know whether she lived on or not, then I could put this silly curse behind me. The words I spoke to the child Suichi rang in my head. 'If what you say is true, then either Rin or myself should be dead right now...' No, I couldnt allow it. Rin had to live. Even if I was not in her life, she must have a life to live. I pressed forward, wary this time. what would I do if I found her grave? The sun was rising now, I could see the pink tint in the clouds. Then it was there, her scent in the air. It smelled just as sweet as I remembered it. I froze. She was alilve. Thats all I needed right? This was the only reason I came, so I could see if she was alive or not...? So why was I still drawn towards her? What would she say if she saw me? Did I care? Of course I would. So I slowly pressed forward again. Then I stopped. Another scent came with hers. That boy... the one who stole my Rin from me. There was no curse! If there was she would be dead, not wandering the forrest with her _husband_. Yes, they would be married by now, with children I assume. So why was this urge to continue still here? I recognized this pull... it was the same pull I felt when she was in trouble... this was it then... this curse was waiting for me to appear so it could take the one I loved from me right before my own eyes. I stalked a little closer. If she was going to die, I must see it with my own eyes, I would live in guilt for the rest of my existance if I turned away now. I would have to prevent it. But to what avail? If Istopped her from dying, it would be me to die before her eyes.. could I let that happen? Would she even hurt if I died?

"Hello, Rin... It's been far too long my dear one..." I heard the man say. Why would he greet her this way if they were married?

"Hey, Kitaru!" I heard her exclaim, the sound of her voice sent a shock through my body. Oh how I _missed _her. The strange heaviness in my stomach ached hollowlly. "It has been a while! How are you? How has your life treated you?" By then I had eased close enough to the path that I could see them. No, definatly not married but Rin... she was so beautifull. Her body suited maturity very well... her breasts.. they've grown quite a deal, more than a handfull. Her hips were wide, perfect for pups.. her lips.. have they always been so full and... tantalizing? Just then I realized my girth begining to twitch.  
"How has my life treated me?" He asked her. It sounded like a normal human conversation, why was she bracing for attack? "Like Hell!" His voice broke my concentration, it boomed through the forrest, yet Rin did not flinch. "You ruined everything in my life the day you denied me! Little wench!" Just then my eyes went red, I coun't hear anything else the man was saying, even though his hands flailed uselessly into the air. He was coming close to her now, yet she did not move! Why Rin? Run! Then she spoke, and everything faded away but her voice. so sweet and alluring.

"Me?" She asked, she sounded completely oblivious, her wide eyes still so innocent. "What did I ever do to you? I simply did not want you. No one said you had to fall in love with me. No one forced you to befirend me. Besides, my heart has always belonged to Lord Sesshomaru, you've always known that.." She twisted her hair, but it felt like she was twisting my heart.. what have I done? She denied him? It was my rage and jealousy that drove me from that hut... before I could hear her reply... The man was speaking again but I didn't care to listen, I could feel something I've never felt before coming over me... sorrow, guilt.. Damn this all, Why did I ever leave her? She spoke again and the sound of her tinkly voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"In Slumber you say?" her eyes turned cold, something I wish I could unsee..."Well, you say I will pay, so how much is the price for ruining someone's soul?" How could this be my Rin? She was so crule, nothing like the bubbly child I left her as.. Did I do this to her? What was she thinking? Suddenly I heard the mad man scream out his reply.

"Death!" and he lunged toward her, sword drawn. I felt myself explode with rage, How dare he charge my Rin! I could sever his head where he stands, so easy... but I stopped. She was not my Rin. I ruined that long ago, I watched her lovey face, it would be the last time I was sure. He was so much bigger than her now, nothing like the boy from the village.. Strong and sturdy. I held my breath and waited for the scent of her blood to fill the air...But to my suprise, she leaped agilely into the air and off of his head. Definately not my Rin...

"Kitaru..." she said softly,walking towards him slowly. Would she forgive him for this? "You may speak of me in slumber..." Her perfect hand came out to him, as if to help him up. "But now..." I saw her hands trace his face, as if soothing the man. "You shall speak it in death." And her eyes turned nearly black. Who was this woman? The smell of the mans blood filled the air and he slumped down. He was dead... She had no remourse, no guilt, no kindness. Her eyes were dark and lifeless. She was not my Rin... "Who Goes?" I heard her call in my direction. Should I show her? Maybe If she knows I've seen what she is now, she'll snap out of this... or maybe she will try and slay me. Could I kill her? I should just run, go back to my castle... I heard her sigh, "Either you come out here, or I'm going in there!" She knows I'm here. I must give her a goodbye... I walked slowly through the trees and heard her heart race. Her cheeks filed with such a beautifull shade of pink.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered. Oh how I longed to hear those words flow from her perfect lips... but she can't know that. I can't let her become more of the moster she has...

"Hello, Rin." I stated. I tried to sound as formal as possible.

"My Lord.." she said again in her lovely voice, "You've come back for me?" Then it hit... All of this time she has been fending for herself, for me. Surviving the only way I've ever shown her... for me.. Her eyes lit up and the rosey color returned to her cheeks and she smiled a breathtaking smile... but all I could see was that lifeless woman, taking the life of a man she once cared for...

"What ave you become?" I asked, wondering, truly curious at her response...


End file.
